


A Good Day

by Malfunction



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfunction/pseuds/Malfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew ever since she started off the day by rolling off her bed in her sleep that today wasn’t going to be a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a birthday girl. Hope you enjoy it!

[Name] knew ever since she started off the day by rolling off her bed in her sleep that today wasn’t going to be a good day.

She burned herself while cooking breakfast, tripped on her shoes to fall for the second time that day, and her friend had decided that forcing her out of her apartment for a day of swimming would be fun.

That’s why, as she desperately splashed around in the pool, not because she didn’t know how to swim or that she was frightened, but because the pain coming from her cramped leg came out of nowhere and without mercy, all she could think was the bad luck this day decided to deem her and _she should’ve known_.

It was during her dramatic train of throughts occurring in her hand that an arm wrapped around her waist. 

Thinking it was one of her friends, she immediately went to hit them out of spite but when she managed to get a hit, instead of finding soft flesh she expected, [Name] found unusually hard muscle and it caused her open her mouth in surprise only to get a mouthful of chlorine water in return.

The man – it had to be a man, given the fact he wore no shirt and that kind of body she felt pressed against her just couldn’t belong to a boy – pulled her out from the water and settled her on the ledge of the pool. In the distance she could hear her friends voices but she was more preoccupied trying to cough out all of the water while simultaneously get a good look at rescuer. 

Another strong cough fit commenced just as one of her friends touched her shoulders with concern lacing her features. “Geez, did you really drink so much? Your face is getting red too!”

[Name] quickly turned her face away from the man – oh god, _definitely a man_ – before she could get a heart attack. And then in a rare moment that almost convinced her that her friends weren’t that bad, her friend glanced at the lifeguard who was watching [Name] with a worried expression that resembled a puppy far too much for someone so built, and immediately stood on her feet. “I’m gonna go get something for you to drink. Could you look after her for me, Mr. Lifeguard?” she asked, a way too innocent tone in her voice, and just as he had opened his mouth to speak, she waved him off and scurried away, “I’ll be back!”

“Oh,” the green-haired lifeguard said before returning his gaze toward [Name] and offering a smile that completely melted her. “It looks like you’re all right, I’m glad.”

“Y-Yeah, just had a really bad muscle cramp in there,” she stammered, her gaze flicking around her surroundings for a few seconds until it found itself back on him. “I’m [Name], by the way.”

He seemed to catch onto her silent question and his smile widened into: “I’m Makoto.”

Despite all the nervousness inside her, a shaky smile along with a few shades darker of color on her face appeared. Her fingers fidgeted against each other, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her attire of swim shorts and t-shirt on top of her swim suit, and quickly tried to reign in her emotions. She had just met him, after all, and although he was incredibly handsome and fit, it was getting a bit ridiculous. 

She hadn’t noticed they had been staring at each other for a few seconds out of the ordinary until Makoto’s head had the slightly tilt and – “You have a really nice eyes.”

If her face had only been slightly tainted by a blush before, it was completely overcome by that statement. Even more when she her mouth began moving without her permission.

“Y-You too.” And he did. The realization made her unable to look away anymore and this led her to miss the pink hue that began to warm Makoto’s face at the unexpected response. Most people just thanked him, as most girls did, or swore at him, in most guy’s case. Of course, then there was Haru who had just ignored him.

“[Name]!”

Her friend appeared out of thin air with a cheeky smile that suddenly became a look of worry. No one paid any attention to the fact that the drink she had left them to get was nowhere in sight.

“You still don’t look too good. Do you think you’ll be able to get home without any help? If only I didn’t have work,” she sighed and [Name] couldn’t help wondering since when had she been such a good actress. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Makoto perk up.

“My shift ends in a few minutes,” he offered and her friend immediately squealed before forcing herself to calm down.

“Thank you! Actually, I should get going now…”

After bidding her goodbyes and sending [Name] a leering look, she ran off to “work” and the two remained seated together by the pool. The conversations flowed easily amongst them, something [Name] found surprising but grateful, while she splashed her feet in the water and Makoto kept an eye out at the rest of the people in the pool as they waited for his shift to be over. Every now and then, his would spare a second to look to her.

It wasn’t until [Name] was home, staring up at her phone screen where the new contact ‘Makoto’ displayed happily back at her, that she let herself fall in the puddle of feelings that had been building up and decided that despite the start of her day - it had been a good day.


End file.
